A Day in the Life of Oh My God, I Met Dan and Phil!
by somethingcleverandfunny
Summary: A fictional story where "Madison" takes her senior trip, with her best friend, to London in the hopes of finding Dan Howell and Phil Lester. A story filled with ups, downs, and all around emotion for fangirl and youtube fanatic "Madison".


I'm finally out of high school, and what do I choose to do with my one and only senior trip? I decide to take a ten hour flight to London, England. Now, that doesn't sound like a very bad senior trip, but the only reason that I wanted to go was so that I might have the chance to meet danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Pathetic right? I know! Please don't judge me.

Anyways, here I am, walking around London with my best friend, Emily, hoping that I might see that wonderfully fringed hair that I love so much.

"So, tell me again why you wanted to come to London, of all places?" Emily asks, she wanted to go to Disney World in Florida, but I convinced her that it would be much better to get out of the United States.

"Why wouldn't you want to come to London?" I ramble, trying to think of a good answer that won't make me seem like a complete stalker. "I mean, it's got that really big clock thing that everyone talks about, and that ferris wheel, and, let's get real, the accents on these people are to die for. Everywhere you look are beautiful people spewing mouth orgasms at you. It's wonderful!"

I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't buy my speech for one second, but I made her laugh and that's about all you have to do to get her off topic.

We walk on, going down another street with a name that I don't remember and will never bother to figure out. Honestly, I'm starting to think that Disney World would have been way more fun.

"You know, England is a lot like New York, except with more British people and less rapists." I say to Emily, who is staring at some clothing store with a really weird name. That's something that I've noticed about London, all of the shops have really odd and deceiving names.

"How would you know? You've never been to New York?" She sasses me.

"Well, it's what I've imagined New York would be like…." I trail off as I see two heads bobbing in front of me, one with mahogany brown hair and the other with midnight black. I push through the crowd, my heart pounding. _Please, Please, Please_ I think to myself over and over again as I practically run toward the two men with a very confused Emily chasing after me.

When I finally catch up at what seems like three blocks over, I'm to nervous to tap them on the shoulder. I know for a fact that it's them now and they both look absolutely adorable. Dan is wearing his cat t-shirt and Phil is wearing his lion pocket t-shirt. _Come on Madison, just tap one of them on the shoulder. It_ _'_ _s not that difficult._ Taking a deep breath, I raise my hand and tap Phil's very high up shoulder.

He jumps, yelps, and turns around with Dan following close behind him.

"Hello!" Phil exclaims, smiling down at me and waving excitedly.

I know I must look completely mental, but all I can do is stare that them and smile.

"Hey!" Emily says, "I have absolutely no idea who you guys are, but she obviously does…so.. I'm Emily! And this gem right here is Madison."

"Hi!" I stammer, "I'm sorry. I know I'm acting like a complete stalker, but I mean, you're Dan and Phil! It's so good to meet you guys!"

"Oh! No, you're fine. People do this all the time to us on the street! No big deal!" Dan says, followed by that awkward fake laugh that he always does.

"Hey, listen, it's rather loud here and kinda crowded, but we were just about to go have lunch. Would you like to join us?" Phil half shouts over the bus that is whizzing by.

"Um, I mean, I'd love to, but I don't want to be a bother.." I trail off, hoping that they tell me that it's not a problem and they'd lobe for me to go.

"No. It's no big deal. We'd love to have you come!" Dan says, gesturing for us to follow Phil and him.

Emily and I exchange glances, shrug and then follow after the two Youtube sensations, headed toward what is probably going to be the best lunch of my life.


End file.
